SasuSasu: Darkness Turns Into Light
by GirlSasukeLover101
Summary: It started when Sasuko realized Sasuke had came back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Was there relationship going to start again or was something bad going to happen? Read it to find out!


SasuSasu: Darkness Turns into light

So here is where Sasuko tells her story of the love of her life Sasuke. He was now back and she didn't know how to react about this. She was angry that Tsunade let Sasuke back in the village. But then again she wasn't. Sasuko feels like he should have to pay a price, for being a S rank criminal not get off like its nothing! But wasn't Sasuko's choice. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sasuko had yelled. By the knock she knew who it was. The door opened and there was Naruto standing there with this huge smile on his face.

"Hey! Are you coming to eat with us?" Naruto had asked with a smile on his face. Sasuko didn't really know because she knew Sasuke was going to be there. And she didn't really want to see his face, but Sasuko would go anyway.

"Yes, I'm going." Sasuko said with a light smile on her face. She hopes nobody asked her questions about how much better she was doing without him. Because if they do Sasuko would have to lie. She hates lying, but she would if she had too. So, they had sat down there to order there foot and the question Sasuko was not hoping for came up by Ino. She hated that stupid blonde haired flower girl.

"So how have you been since Sasuke came back?" Ino said with a smirk on her face. Sasuko wanted to reach over and hit her so hard in the face, but she kept her cool.

"Just fine thank you very much. And you don't really need to know my business. So butt out of it." Sasuko had snapped.

"It was just a question! Damn!" Ino shot back.

"Then leave her alone Ino." Sakura said calmly. She had always taken up for Sasuko even when Sakura wasn't dating her brother. Sakura was just kind hearted like that.

So the night had ended up with Ino being a bitch to everyone and finally Sasuko just snaps.

"Look here! I don't need your fucking attitude right now Ino! Want to be a bitch? Then go someone where else and not here!" Sasuko was screaming. Sakura and Naruto had to her calm her down. Sai shot up with anger.

"Just because you don't have Sasuke doesn't give you a right to be such a bitch to me girlfriend." Sai had snapped back and everyone's mouth dropped but Sasuko's.

"Well then, the only reason Ino's dating you is to try to get Sasuke jealous. I know because I heard her talking about it with Hinata." Sasuko shot back once again. Everyone was silent and Ino started crying. Sasuko got her stuff and left. She was not going to sit there and be told off like she was some kind of pig.

That night Sasuko was alone. Itachiuko was with Itachi, her brother Osama was with Sakura. She was with nobody, like always. It makes her so depressed that Sasuke wasn't hers, and the fact of that just hurts. Hurts everything about her, but most importantly Sasuko's heart. She wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Sasuke, and everyone keeps telling her she's way stronger than Sasuke is. But she doesn't believe it. That was the part that up set her the most. They wanted Sasuko to go off on a mission to kill Sasuke, but she declined it because she couldn't. So they sent Naruto and he didn't do it. He battled with him but after that nothing.

After a while, Sasuko heard fireworks going off. They were for Sasuke's welcome home party. She wasn't invited too because Sai and Ino hadn't invited her. Which really she didn't care. They didn't want Sasuko there anyway, or Sakura or Naruto would have come to get her. That was okay though because she could read a lot more now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Sasuko wondered who could be knocking on her door this time of hour at night. Sasuko opens the door.

"Hey Sasuko-Chan. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party." Sasuke had said with a smile on his face. She was shocked, why would Sasuke come over here to invite her? What was so important? Maybe he wanted to prank her like Ino and Sai would.

"No thanks." Sasuko said worried. She was getting ready to close the door when, Sasuke stops it and leans in to kiss her. The kiss had lasted for 2 minutes. Sasuko was shocked. Why was her ex kissing her? What did Sasuke want from Sasuko? Was it to come to the party, or have sex with him for his coming back? Sasuko didn't really know and that's what scared her the most. She didn't know if she should kiss him back or push him away. Sasuko's heart told her to kiss him back, but her mind told her to push him away. How would she choose? This was the hardest part, because Sasuko loved him... She always will love him no matter how much Sasuke would hate her or anyone else.

Sasuko chose to kiss Sasuke back. That was the strongest feeling she had, so she went with her heart. Did she make the wrong the choice or did she not? Was Sasuke really in love with her still or was he just using her to get another girl? These are the questions that race through Sasuko's head every second of the day. She will just have to see what happens.

To be continued…


End file.
